nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellhound
The Hellhounds are an aggressive and murderous new enemy first encountered in Shi No Numa, and in Der Riese. They are deadly dog-like monsters covered in flames that are the mutated version of Samantha's pet dog "Fluffy". They randomly spawn throughout the map (a ball of lightning will usually erupt whenever they spawn) every 5 or 6 rounds and their sole objective is to kill the player by streaking towards them and either attacking with tooth and claw or by exploding. Their is an exception in Der Reise were they will appear from round 16 onwards in normal zombie rounds making things that little bit harder. The ground shakes whenever they spawn or explode. They are extremely lethal and must be taken care of as soon as possible. Background On Der Riese, there are a series of radios that can be turned on, two of them have the sounds of dogs in them. One of them is a recording of an experiment on a dog, using some sort of electrical chamber. The people who are experimenting sound German (maybe Nazi Scientists that are experimenting on, and maybe even had started the zombie outbreak). After the experiment, one of the scientists (known only as Doctor Maxis) tells his assistant to open the door, the assistant hesitates, Maxis snaps back to him and the assistant opens the door. The sound of electrical swirls and a Hell Hound can be heard, afterward a little girl can be heard saying "Father, what are you doing with Fluffy?". Maxis replies with "Dammit, Samantha, I told you never to come in here!", shouts to his assistant to remove Samantha from view of the dog. Samantha screams at the sight of her dog (formally known as Fluffy). She says "What is wrong with her? Daddy, what did you do? Fluffy!", Before running off. Maxis replies "Come back here Samantha. Stop Her." Maxis runs after her, while saying "Easy, come here Samantha. Good girl. Gently Samantha, we must get out of here" (all through that sentence, the Hellhound seems to have got out of the chamber and is destroying equipment and windows.) Before Maxis and Samantha have a chance to get out of the room, the assistant seems to have locked the door behind him as he came out. Maxis shouts "Edward! What are you doing! Open the door! Edward! Open this door now!". Samantha cries "I'm scared". Maxis says to Edward "Damn you, stay by me Samantha". Then the assistant speaks "Goodbye, Doctor Maxis!" in a voice very similar to Doctor Richtofen. A teleporter activating seems to be heard before Edward laughs in an evil tone. After that, the message cuts out into static. Quotes *"Those don't sound like freak bags." - Tank Dempsey *"Shit!... Here come the dogs!" - Tank Dempsey *"The Devil's Dogs, no match for the U.S Marines!" - Tank Dempsey *"Man's best friend? I don't think so!" - Tank Dempsey *"Fuck you Fido!" - Tank Dempsey *"I hear some angry fucking dogs!" - Nikolai Belinski *"The air hangs heavy with stench of dog shit!" - Nikolai Belinski *"The spirits are toying with us!" - Takeo Masaki *"Die! You diseased dog!" - Takeo Masaki *"My flesh will not be consumed!" - Takeo Masaki *"Fluffy? Is that you?" - Doctor Richtofen *"Poor puppies, zey know no better." - Doctor Richtofen *"Something is coming through!" - Doctor Richtofen *"Ze vorlds, zey break in two!" - Doctor Richtofen *"Down, suka!" - Nikolai Belinski *"Fetch me their souls!" - Demonic voice, every time Hellhounds spawn *"What did you do to the poor puppies!!!" - Doctor Richtofen (Kino Der Toten)